


【伉俪】总裁看这里（番外）

by naichabutian



Category: bnio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:46:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naichabutian/pseuds/naichabutian





	【伉俪】总裁看这里（番外）

偌大的办公室，隔着磨砂玻璃从外面看不清屋内的两个人，有着较好隔音效果的总裁办公室泄露不出里面一丝一毫的呻吟声。

 

朴珍荣双手被领带绑住身上的衬衫堪堪挂在胳膊上，胸口处布满大大小小的吻痕，在白嫩的皮肤上显得格外显眼，两边可怜的乳头被咬得满是牙印，下身未着寸缕，性器颤巍巍地挺立着，想伸手抚慰一下奈何双手不能动弹，淫乱不堪的后穴含着一个正在震动的按摩棒，细碎的呻吟声抑制不住地从嘴里流露出来。  
林在范站在一旁看着眼前香艳的场景却不为所动，尽管下身已经硬的发疼，但必须得给这人点儿教训。

 

前几天和王嘉尔上班早退说是去助攻他和段宜恩，结果就是这两人去蹦迪。人带回来数落一通之后朴珍荣反倒闹起了别扭和他冷战，两人冷着脸过了两天，林在范本想着要不要把人哄回来，结果收到了朴珍荣想要发给王嘉尔结果误发到他手机上的消息。

买了一箱子成人用品，还买了点儿药想给他下然后反攻？  
生气之下还有些疑惑为什么会发错，半威胁地让这人给自己看了备注。  
王杰森交际花小可爱和王八蛋变态林在范两个名字并列摆在通讯录里。林在范火得当机立断把快递没收，然后给朴珍荣用了点儿药就有了现在的景象。

 

这小东西不治治是不行了。

 

药效已经发挥作用，朴珍荣整个人都红扑扑的，眼里满是情欲地看着眼前的人，体内的热流四处流窜着，后穴自动分泌着肠液混着润滑剂，手上不自觉探到按摩棒上抽插着，几次不经意碰到敏感点，手软得拿不住按摩棒掉在了地上，此刻空虚得只想被填满。在被欲望侵蚀了全部理智的前一秒朴珍荣觉得自己真是闹脱了。

 

“啊啊哈…我要……好难受……”

 

“啧，让你含着怎么掉了？那要不我们换一个？”林在范漫不经心地挑拣着箱子里的东西。

 

“不…不要……嗯……”

 

“那就还用这个？”说罢不等朴珍荣说话，便拿着按摩棒的一头插到了后穴深处，头部生生顶在敏感点上，林在范又推开了一档震动。

 

“啊啊啊……那里……林…林在范……啊啊啊！……不…不行……”

 

蹲在他身前的人不客气地一边抽插着粗长的按摩棒，一边将震动开到了最大，另一只手还不停地撸动着朴珍荣本就临近射精边缘的性器。

 

前后都被刺激着，爽的朴珍荣觉得头脑发蒙，眼前发白，林在范手指划过他的尾椎处腰侧，朴珍荣叫着射了出来。

“这么爽的？有我的舒服吗？”

 

林在范将按摩棒拔出，后穴还一张一合地像在挽留着。前面刚刚高潮过一次并没有缓解体内的燥热，后穴想被炙热填满，顶到深处的欲望越来越强，双手被绑住只能抬起膝盖蹭着林在范的腰侧和他已经硬挺的性器。

 

“给我……我想要……林在范……操我……”

 

“是谁说要反攻的？嗯？”林在范捉住他的脚腕，低头一边色情地在他小腿处亲吻着，一边问着。

 

“我…我错了……唔…好难受……手腕…手腕疼……”

 

朴珍荣在沙发上难耐地蹭着，可怜巴巴地看向林在范，抱不了也亲不到，他是真的被林在范过于冷漠的态度弄得有些委屈。

 

充耳不闻地继续在他身上作乱着，两根手指伸到后穴抠弄着，小穴里湿滑柔软，肠肉争先恐后地吸吮着他的手指，深深浅浅地抽插着熟悉地找到了朴珍荣的敏感点。

 

“啊啊啊……林在范…林在范……呜呜你亲亲我……”

 

看着朴珍荣在情欲和委屈的双重因素下而眼泪巴巴的样子还是有些于心不忍，抹了下他的眼泪吻住他的唇。  
顺带帮他解开了绑着手腕的领带，双手得到自由后，朴珍荣便迫不及待地揽上了林在范，急切地勾缠着他的舌头，林在范搂着他，一边从箱子拿出了乳夹。朴珍荣吻得动情，全然不知林在范的行为。

 

“嗯唔……啊啊啊啊……你……唔不要……”

 

敏感的乳头本就在之前的刺激下红肿挺立，仅仅是触碰身体就有所反应，更何况是乳夹。朴珍荣扭着身体想给弄下来，可每次一动胸前也会跟着动，疼痛伴随了快感，刺激得他连连呻吟，体内的空虚感愈发明显，林在范不要他拿乳夹，空闲的手伸向他胯下。  
隔着裤子摸着那鼓囊的一处，有些迫不及待地脱着林在范的裤子。

 

“这么着急啊？”

 

“嗯啊…急…急死了……你快给我……后面…后面好痒……想要……

 

你不难受吗……啊啊啊……慢点儿……”

 

林在范随着他的动作让他帮自己脱掉裤子，抚慰朴珍荣性器的手突然加快速度，拇指蹭过头部，指甲轻轻地弄着铃口，朴珍荣张着嘴呻吟着，情动流出的津液顺着下巴流，快要射的时候林在范却停下了。朴珍荣情不自禁想自己去撸动却被林在范按住了手。

 

“唔…你干嘛…我想射……啊嗯……让我射…啊啊啊……林…林在范……”

 

林在范堵住朴珍荣性器前端，自己的硬物顶在湿润的穴口，直接挺进了后穴，已经容纳了按摩棒的后穴很好地接受了林在范的粗大，长驱直入地顶到最深处，刺激得朴珍荣又射了出来。

 

林在范将人半抱着站到办公桌前，朴珍荣腿软得完全是靠着林在范才能面前站住，俯趴在桌上，胸前的乳夹碰到桌子，挤压的过程中在身体里窜出阵阵快感，红着眼看向身后的人，

 

“拿掉这个好不好…不舒服……好疼…啊啊……”

 

“可是宝贝你刚才好像很爽呢？嗯？”

 

说着又将性器顶进湿软的后穴，朴珍荣想要反驳的话到了嘴边生生被转成了呻吟声。

 

“啊…哈啊……好大……太深了……唔啊……那里……再…快点儿………在范……老公……”

 

林在范又从箱子里拿出个按摩棒放在朴珍荣嘴边，被操得没有思考能力的人无意识地伸出舌头舔着递过来的东西，懵懵地睁开眼对上林在范玩味的眼神才意识到自己舔弄的是什么，偏过头想躲开一直往自己嘴边塞的东西。  
林在范用力在深处一顶，朴珍荣立马软了身子挣扎不得，顺从地张开嘴含住了按摩棒，津液流了一下巴，被堵住的呻吟声支支吾吾地流出。林在范好心地给他取下乳夹，两点红肿得可怜，慢慢含住安抚地舔弄着。  
将人背后抱坐到椅子上，性器突然深入到了更深的位置，朴珍荣吐出了嘴里的按摩棒。

 

“啊啊啊…好…好舒服……唔林在范……啊哈……嗯…抱抱……”

 

朴珍荣向后伸着手求抱，林在范将人转过来，一手拿过按摩棒，将他两条细白的长腿架在扶手上，小穴吞吐着性器的景象完全展露在林在范眼前，朴珍荣抱着他的肩膀，向后仰着头，露出脖颈好看的线条，眼神涣散地呻吟着。  
林在范拿着手里的按摩棒试探地戳戳穴口，意识到林在范的动作是想做什么，朴珍荣抗拒地推着他的肩膀，

 

“别…不…不要……林在范…会坏的…你要敢……啊啊……慢点儿……”

 

将人抱进怀里，朴珍荣的下巴垫在林在范肩上，耳边是彼此浓重的喘息声。林在范侧过头色情地舔着朴珍荣耳蜗，又含住他的耳垂舔弄着，怀里的人敏感地收缩着后穴。  
手上温柔地揉捏着他的腰侧，挑逗着他的敏感点，小穴不知疲倦地吸附着性器，林在范试探着从后面往后穴里塞进一根手指，朴珍荣立马疼得尖叫出声，指甲用力扣住他的肩膀。

 

“不行…疼…林在范……好疼……呜呜呜呜……”

 

怜惜地吻着他啪嗒啪嗒止不住往下掉的眼泪，略微沙哑沾满情欲的声音在朴珍荣耳边如同蛊惑一样让他慢慢放松，

“不哭了不哭了，乖，我不放进去，就是试试，不弄了不弄了…”

 

一边细细地吻着他，身下慢慢地顶弄着，朴珍荣被弄得也慢慢被拉进了无尽的温柔中，回应着和林在范唇舌交缠着。林在范趁着他放松又伸进一根手指，后穴随之而来地收缩夹得林在范差点儿缴械。

 

抽出手指在他挺翘的臀瓣上不轻不重地打了几下留下一片显眼的红印。

 

“放松宝贝，爽得你夹这么紧？”

 

“唔啊……谁…谁让你非…非要往里塞手指的…啊啊……你…你怎么…怎么还不射……”

 

“我能做几次你心里不清楚吗？”

 

“我…我好累……呜呜老公……快…快点儿……”

 

后穴已经被操得发麻，可身体里依旧叫嚣着的情欲让朴珍荣口不对心，药效其实已经作用得差不多了，现在只是因为被林在范操得情动。

 

“啧，到底要不要？”

 

“要…要……操我…啊啊好深……好大…林在范…你……呜呜你好凶……”

 

林在范闻言有些无奈，他凶？他到底是为什么才凶的？

 

“我为什么凶？你想想你都干什么了？”

 

“啊啊…我…啊啊嗯……不……呜呜慢点儿…不…不行了……太快了……”

 

有些赌气地发狠地顶弄着身下，或许快速深入的抽插快感一下直冲大脑，朴珍荣的嗓子已经喊的有些哑，不明白这人为什么突然又这么凶，但过多堆积的快感不允许他想这么多，张着小嘴只剩嗯嗯啊啊的声音，硬生生逼得他哭了出来。

 

朴珍荣哭着用力抱着林在范张着嘴失声射出了一股清液，后穴收缩着催促着林在范的动作，抱着人又抽插了一阵射在了里面，刺激得朴珍荣又在他怀里颤抖了几下。

 

林在范像哄孩子一样轻轻拍着朴珍荣的后背，一边吻遍他的额头脸颊嘴唇，怀里的人好像受了天大的委屈一样在他怀里抽抽搭搭地哭着。

 

“哭什么啊？”

 

“你…呜呜你这么凶…我…嗝…后面…后面疼……”

 

朴珍荣想着自己这算不算被操哭，真是想不到自己有一天会被林在范弄成这样，在他冷着脸看他自己玩儿的时候确实有点儿委屈，但刚刚确确实实是要被快感逼疯，将近失禁的快感让他又怕又爽。

 

“好好好，我错了宝贝…那你以后听我话吗？”

 

“呜呜嗯…嗝…听……”

 

朴珍荣抱着他的脖子打着嗝闷闷地出声。他可是怕了，短期内不敢胡闹了，他可不想再被操到差点儿失禁。

 

“累吗？睡会儿咱回家了。”

 

朴珍荣挪了挪脑袋枕在林在范身上，脸上还挂着泪珠，噘着嘴吻了吻他的下巴，安心地窝在了他怀里。

 

END.


End file.
